deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crimes of the Heart
"Crimes of the Heart" is the 17th episode of Devious Maids. Summary Marisol suspects Nicholas may be keeping another secret. Genevieve encourages Zoila to take a date to a family event in hopes to make Pablo jealous. Wanting to spend more time with Tony, Evelyn concocts a plan to drive Adrian out of the house. Carmen's new job causes conflict between her and Rosie. Valentina and Ethan get closer, just as Genevieve gets some unexpected news about Remi. Plot Zoila gets all dolled up by Genevieve for a meeting with Pablo, only to learn when the meeting takes place that, instead of him wanting to invite her to go with him to their godson Tito's graduation party like she though, he wants to ask her permission to bring a date, Helen, whom he was saying prior to moving out. Naturally, Zoila is furious and ends up taking off all her fake body parts before throwing him out of the house, and later, to Genevieve's surprised, she announces her intention to not go to her godson's party. Genevieve points out that it could be her chance to show everybody that she doesn't need Pablo to be happy, but Zoila says that that the problem is that that's not true. Fortunately, she later meets a florist by the name of Dave Grant, and Genevieve convinces her to ask him out to make Pablo jealous. When Zoila rocks up at Tito's party with the handsome Dave on her arm, she is successful in her mission and Pablo is sufficiently jealous. Dave is very charming, even giving Zoila his jacket when she says she's cold, and she kisses him in lieu of his sweetness. However, she goes on to discover a check in his pocket from Genevieve, and he is forced to explain to her that he's in fact a male escort hired by her employer. Zoila is shocked and disgusted and demands to be taken home, then playing a little game with Genevieve and saying how she now wants to marry and have kids with Dave. Genevieve tells her that she can't, and Zoila wonders why not, asking if it's because he's a prostitute. Genevieve realizes that she knows and Zoila demands to know why she would do such a thing; Genevieve exclaims that it's because she doesn't want her maid to end up like her, for it is so horrible to be alone in one's old age. Zoila feels sorry for her boss and the two of them end up making amends, as always. Evelyn interrupts Adrian as he's watching a news report about Ty's suicide attempt and she encourages him to go to his meeting with his therapist in spite of his reluctance. She then goes to Tony in an attempt to have sex with him again, only to have to hide when Adrian knocks on the door and requests that his bodyguard drive him to his appointment. Later, Evelyn feeds her husband cabbage for lunch so as to ensure that he'll be in the lavatory for a solid hour, but Tony now refuses to have sex with Mrs. Powell while Adrian is still in the house. She points out that he's always in the house, and so he suggests that they find a way to get him out. Evelyn tries suggesting that Adrian go to Sage Creek, a "loony bin", to recover from the damage done by the robbery, but Adrian refuses to leave her side because she's what keeps him sane. However, he later hears the sound of glass smashing from afar and goes to investigate, despite Tony claiming not to have heard anything. When he sees no broken windows, he assumed he must have imagined it, but in fact Evelyn was crushing glass in the first of her and Tony's attempts to convince Adrian that he's losing his sanity. The next attempt is to have Tony run past Adrian dressed all in black, then hiding behind the sofa while Evelyn claims not to have seen anyone. Finally, Adrian accepts that his mental health really is declining and he decides to go to Sage Creek after all. As soon as his car has left the driveway, Evelyn and Tony go inside and take their clothes off. Marisol has Taylor over, and she reveals that she and Michael are moving to Washington, D.C. and, once they get settled there, the latter has said that they can finally start talking about adoption. Marisol is very happy for the Stappords, taking note of how happy her friend and former employer is, and Taylor proceeds to ask if Marisol is happy too, having heard about her engagement to Nicholas Deering. Things are very much thrown off when Opal comes in to serve the two ladies' tea, and an awkward atmosphere is exuded. Taylor senses this and forces Marisol to gossip about what's going on, then learning of her old maid's suspicions that Nick and Opal had an affair that resulted in the latter's son Ethan. Taylor says that if Ethan really is Nick's son then he would have set him up financially, but Marisol can't have her lawyer go through his financial records because he trusted her enough to not ask for a prenup. Taylor points out the irony in this, saying that if he didn't trust her then it would be a lot easier for her to trust him. Later, Marisol goes to Nicholas and persuades him to make her sign a prenup; he is charmed by her attempts to convince him that she could be a gold-digger and concedes. Marisol is then able to learn that Nick left Ethan $5,000,000 in his will, and she demands to know if he is his son. Nicholas is furious that she'd use the prenup as a front to vent her suspicions and assures her that Ethan isn't his son, and that he's going to be sleeping elsewhere tonight. Carmen interviews to be Spence's new maid, with him having rented the Stappord house, and even goes as far as to sabotage the interview of Delmi by purposefully mistranslating what she and Spence are saying to one another, so as to ensure that she gets the job. Rosie, meanwhile, is happy to see that Kenneth is able to type, and his nephew Reggie asks her out on a date. She turns him down, to Kenneth's disappointment, but Rosie assures her employer that she isn't in need of a man in her life. Later, she hears from Marisol and Zoila that Carmen has begun working for Spence, and she heads over to his new house in a fury. She demands that Carmen stop working for him because she fears that, in his vulnerable state, he will be tempted to sleep with her. Carmen is utterly insulted that Rosie thinks so lowly of her that she would actually do it, and refuses to let go of the job out of anger. Marisol and Zoila convince her to make amends by pointing out what a great friend Rosie is; Rosie, meanwhile, has a chat with Mr. Kenneth. She is sad thinking about how she and Spence left things and he sees this as the reason she won't date his nephew. He proceeds to type out a speech explaining how he knows what it's like to lose love, but convinces her to move into something new and wonderful as opposed to dwell in the past. Carmen later comes to Rosie and offers to quit, but Rosie allows her to keep the job, happy that Spence is under the watchful eye of her friend. Carmen is surprised to see that Rosie has a date - with Reggie - and undoes her top button in preparation. Rosie then does Carmen's top button up, to prepare her for working for Spence. They laugh. Valentina goes out on her first date with Ethan and reveals that she dreams of being a designer, though she hasn't done much designing lately because she's been too focused on being a maid. As such, Ethan buys her a new sketch pad and pencils while he does her vacuuming at the Powell house, meaning she has no excuse not to go and follow her dreams. She is touched, and later the two of them look over her designs; he doesn't really understand fashion, and she explains that what you wear can be a statement on who you are or who you want to be. Because of this, she got him a little something in return for the gift he got her - a brand new shirt which she made herself. Ethan compliments it as the nicest shirt he's ever owned, and the two of them proceed to share their first kiss. Things seem to be really going well for them... meanwhile, over at the Delatour mansion, Genevieve gets a phone call from Dr. Gold in the Congo. She learns that Remi is very sick, and he's being sent on the next plane home. Opal approaches Marisol the morning after her big fight with Nicholas and mentions how she heard raised voices the night before, as well as her own name being said. Marisol explains that she began to fear Opal and Nicholas had an affair when she discovered that Ethan never knew who his father was, and Opal understands. She then sits Marisol down and she informs her that she met Ethan's father in a bar. He told her she was pretty, which in those days was something she needed to hear. She let him take her home, even though there was something not quite right about him; something... dangerous. She changed her mind halfway through and wanted to leave, but he wouldn't let her, proceeding to force himself on her. Ethan was the result of that horrible night. Marisol is shocked and appalled that this happened to her maid and she says how sorry she is; however, Opal says that she doesn't need to be sorry because her life worked out in the end. She got a decent job, a nice place to live and one day, though he doesn't know it, her son will be a very rich men, and she owes that all to Nicholas. Marisol thanks her for easing her worries, but then Opal goes to Nick and tells him that she told Marisol that he left Ethan that money out of the goodness of his heart. Nick then thanks his maid for lying, and she tells him that a deal's a deal. Trivia *Although credited, Drew Van Acker (Remi Delatour) is absent from this episode. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 2x04 (Crimes of the Heart) Promo Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 204 01.png Promo 204 02.png Promo 204 03.png Promo 204 04.png Promo 204 05.png Promo 204 06.png Promo 204 07.png Promo 204 08.png Promo 204 09.png Promo 204 10.png Promo 204 11.png Promo 204 12.png Promo 204 13.png Promo 204 14.png Promo 204 15.png Promo 204 16.png Promo 204 17.png Promo 204 18.png Promo 204 19.png Promo 204 20.png Promo 204 21.png Promo 204 22.png Promo 204 23.png Promo 204 24.png Promo 204 25.png References Category:Season 2 Episodes